Jinsei Saiteida (Life Sucks)
by Kareta Bara
Summary: The sadistic Kanda's first love was a success. Their motivation to spend the rest of their lives together soon enough became one-sided when Kanda's lover ended up being hospitalized, diagnosed with amnesia. Will Kanda be able to help her restore her memories, or will their love stay hopeless? - Kanda Yuu x FEMALE Allen Walker. I do not own DGM. Plots only


**A Yullen fanfic. Female Allen- don't like it don't read.**

**NOTE: I'm going to work on alot of different stories Ch. 1's, and see which one turns out the best idea I can continue with. That does not mean if I continue with another story, this one will never get completed.**

* * *

_Three weeks and one day._

_I've been hospitalized for this long. It's not really a pain in the ass, it's just that my mind feels a little blank._

_I actually don't remember anything. Not even my own name. Except everything that happened since the moment I came to and found myself in this hospital bed. The room itself is pretty big and lively decorated._

_White curtains, beautiful flowers in the windowsill I am able to water daily myself._

_The doctors and nurses are very friendly._

_Even so, I was diagnosed with **amnesia**._

_Everyday this guy visits me. It's strange. He looks a bit villainous, I'm guessing he's older than me. Despite his villainous appearance, he has very long, midnight blue colored hair in a ponytail. Arrogant eyes._

_Whenever he walks in my room, he looks at me and asks how I am. After that he sits down on a chair next to the bed, waiting for an answer._

_I have never seen him before in my life. I first thought it was weird, but I decided to accept it after a while; he doesn't do anything bad._

_I also asked him a couple of questions on our very first encounter. He answered none. Not even the question when I asked for his name. __I think I asked that question three or four times. Whenever I asked, he would close his eyes and sigh._

_Is he actually here for me, or waiting for someone? Perhaps he's a patient here too? No- I don't think so. He always barges in with casual clothing, looking healthy._

_I wonder if he's okay.. sometimes when I stare right back into his eyes, his gaze pierces right through me. Somehow.. his eyes look a bit sad. Not only sad, also lonely._

_He doesn't speak much. I've only seen him getting mad at some doctors and nurses. Apart from that, I can't really tell if he's nice or not. I appreciate him coming everyday, but I also wonder if he isn't troubled, sitting here for a long period straight._

_For some reason, I don't really wonder about my family members. My doctor asked once if we could contact a family member- that was a really weird question. I can't remember any of them._

_Though, I am trying. I am trying to remember more about who I am, who that boy is and why I am in the hospital._

* * *

"Allen? Hello, Aaaallennn?"

I immediately got out of my trance and took a glimpse at Lenalee's face. She had grown a bit impatient.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lenalee! What were you talking about again?", I replied with a smile.

"Aah mooh, Allen. Were you spacing out AGAIN? Honestly, you silly girl." Lenalee took a sip of her coffee and finished eating her strawberry cupcake. When I saw her eating, I couldn't help but take another bite of my sandwich.

I took a bite of my fourty centimeter long sandwich, filled with the most delicious contents possible, in my opinion. Salad, cheese, eggs, cucumber, tomatoes, bacon strips, salad dressing. The music of the cafetaria was unbearable, it made me enjoy my sandwich somewhat less.

"Cuawld yuhh plweass rehpeat daat?", I asked Lenalee with a mouth full.

Lenalee smiled friendly, placing the fork down on the cute plate.

"As I said before, you were looking for a job right? I spoke to my friends Lavi and Kanda yesterday- they told me they could help you out today. Three possibilites for you, Allen! THREE! We are roommates and all, but as soon as you get one of the jobs we could finally split the bill."

"Nhaa, yurr raaait", I quickly swallowed the food and decided to ask her some questions. "Neh, Lenalee, who are those people- 'Lavi' and 'Kanda'?"

"You really don't have to worry about that, girl. They won't harm you. I've known them for a long time. Although, Kanda is a little bit of a sourpuss. You'll be fine with Lavi. I'll reassure you, they might seem a little scary at first, Allen; but the truth is they are really nice people. There's also Krory and Miranda and.. ".

I looked at my sandwich and lost my appetite as Lenalee kept on talking and talking. I didn't really follow her anymore- I was a bit nervous, wondering what would happen when I met them. I never really enjoyed meeting strangers- especially after what happened. But this is Lenalee.

_'If she trusts them, I can trust them too, right?', _I thought with a slight worry.

Lenalee happened to notice my sudden mood change and decided to comment on that. "Don't worry. They won't freak out because your name sounds a little bit.. non.. feminine..? They won't mind your scar, and your long, white hair is beautiful. I wish my hair was that long.. mine'd never even reach my ass!"

"R-really..?", I immediately replied.

"Mhm. Now, shall we get going? They will be at the meeting spot in like.. 23 minutes. This time I'll pay. It doesn't look like you'll eat that any further right?"

"AAAH No, wait!" I quickly finished my sandwich and got up, feeling a little bit excited which three possibilites were waiting for me.

**~~~ Time skip ~~~**

"WAIT HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kanda chased Lavi because Lavi called him by his first name. It wasn't Lavi's lucky day at all- on top of that his pants were constantly slipping down, making it nearly impossible to escape the pissed off samurai.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!", Lavi yelled as he tripped on the ground.

"You damn rabbit, I'm going to prepare you for dinner", Kanda grunted in a low voice.

Lavi gulped. "..Kanda ..! We still need to help Allen.. with.. the job thingy.."

The samurai closed his eyes and sighed with alot of disinterest. "Allen Walker huh. So troublesome. I could be meditating by now."

"..But you don't even know him. What if it's Lenalee's boyfriend?"

"Che. Couldn't care less."

"_Ahem_."

The boys looked up at an annoyed face. Lenalee.

"Oh, L-Lenalee! .. Err.. no.. it's not what you think we were talking about.. er..", Lavi commented as he flailed his arms.

"Eh.. good afternoon you two." I formally greeted them.

Lavi yelled an immediate 'STRIKE!', after he inspected the small, cute lady next to Lenalee. "WHO'S THIS LENALEE? SHE'S SO ADORABLE!"

Kanda just glared at the girl, wondering why a girl would have such long, white hair. For an unknown reason, it looked quite attractive. _  
_

"This is Allen.", Lenalee said bluntly.

".. Eeeh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEH? SERIOUSLY?", yelled the rabbit. "THAT HOTTIE IS ALLEN?! I thought it was a guy!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Hm." _A girl? But 'Allen' is a male name. Hmph, whatever._

"Did I do something bad?", I asked. I inspected the boys thoroughly. I assumed - thinking back on what Lenalee said - the red-head infront of me that was very energetic, was Lavi. The cold one Kanda. _'For a boy Kanda sure has long hair.. I wonder how long it took him to grow all that..'_

"No, no, Allen. These two are just idiots."

Kanda's eyebrow twitched. "Che. Lavi's the idiot here, not me."_  
_

"WHAA, WHAT'S THAT FOR! WHO'S AN IDIOT NOW?"

The samurai grunted and closed his eyes again. "You are, noisy rabbit. Shut up already."

"Y-You... !"

"Stop fighting you two! Now, let's get going for Allen's jobs, alright?"

I smiled wholeheartedly as the boy's agreed._ '__Perhaps picking a job with them isn't that bad after all.'_


End file.
